A variety of consumer-based compositions comprise silicones. Silicones are often desired because many are liquids at room temperature and they possess characteristics that make them excellent delivery vehicles or emollients of choice for many consumer products. Typically, silicones are employed as the emollient of choice in personal care products like face and body lotions, make-ups, deodorants, antiperspirants as well as hair care products. Their use is enjoyed by consumers because products with the same impart soft and silky feelings to the skin with little or no oily residue. Moreover, products with the same are easy to apply and free of foaming, even after applying with little shear.
Notwithstanding the positive benefits delivered with compositions having silicones, the use of silicones may raise safety and environmental concerns, and particularly, because silicones are resistant to biodegradation by microorganisms.
There are increasing interests to develop compositions that possess the characteristics of silicone comprising compositions but that are substantially free of silicones. This invention, therefore, is directed to an environmentally friendly, low foam generating composition comprising aromatic alcohols. The composition further comprises an ester having a melting point from about 20° C. to about 40° C. wherein the composition unexpectedly has excellent sensory benefits when applied and when formulated substantially free of silicone. Surprisingly, the composition works well as a base that is silky upon application and is capable of delivering active ingredients to skin. Furthermore, the composition of this invention is easy to apply and does not yield a white and foamy coating after applying with moderate and conventional shear. The composition of this invention yields a sensory-foam factor that is less than 25 gL* which indicates the same provides excellent sensory characteristics and low foaming or whitening after topical application.